No se si es amor
by magaly cherry
Summary: Toda una vida para llegar a ese punto, para así darte cuenta que al final todo a valido la pena y que todo tiene sentido después de cada una de tus acciones, que el amor se puede iniciar incluso en el peligro y en una sala de cine un 14 de febrero. Drama-Romance-Dificultades-Disfrútenlo C:
1. Reto

**Ola! Mis queridísimos lectores, no saben como los eh extrañado y me alegro de las nuevas personas que están a punto de leer esta humilde historia, esta clasificación para mi es algo totalmente nueva, así que discúlpenme si en algunas partes están un poquito subidas de tono jejejeje. Bueno para los que no me conoces yo soy fanática de esta increíble pareja y eh hecho 3 historias de ellos (1 ya terminada y las otras 2 en proceso ;D) pero han sido de categoría "M" :$$$ lo se lo se han de pensar que soy una pervertida, pero noooo, no lo soy así que no se preocupen ;) si quieren y les interesa leer mas de esta pareja o tienen la curiosidad de leerlas, los invito o son bienvenidos a visitar mi muro y leerlas con toda la libertad del mundo, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlos C:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo quiero aclarar, pero me encanta hacer historias con ellos por que son más que fantásticos.**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos y ya saben nos leemos al final.**

Capitulo 1:

Reto

_-Todo debe salir a la perfección este día, no solo porque mi vida esta en riesgo… si no que todos esperan grandes cosas de mi y si llego a fallar o no llenar sus expectativas estoy acabada, no podre mirarlos a la cara y mucho menos a mi novio Light Yagami. Ese chico perfecto… bueno ni tanto, al cual le jure que pasaría toda mi vida a su lado y bla bla bla, Dios asta cuando mis pensamientos se concentraran y de lugar de quejarme mejor actuara contra la situación… pero claro esa no seria Misa Amane la modelo e Idol internacional que debe ser tonta y problemática solo por ser famosa, bonita y rubia… ahí vas de nuevo Misa quejándote de todo y de todos ¿porque la vida no puede ser mas simple y no tener que estar encerrada en este maldito edificio, vigilada por todas estas malditas cámaras y tener que soportar a gente antipáticas y obsesionada con un maldito asesino que lo único que intenta es impartir su propia justicia? Que acaso no conocen la libertad de expresión... demonios de nuevo mi mente da vueltas a lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, ¿que pasa contigo Misa enserio eres tan tonta como todos dicen?-_

-Misa... Misa concéntrate, empecemos de nuevo-

-¡Auch! Ten mas cuidado, Misa-Misa pondrá mas atención- decía la chica después de ser golpeada ligeramente por un megáfono de cartón por su captor panda.

-Tomas las cosas en cerio o te pateare- dijo con su tono despreocupado como siempre.

-¡Que te atreverás a patear a Misa-Misa!- dijo sobre actuando la chica.

-Misa no estoy jugando- sentencio el joven agente hacia el comentario infantil de la rubia, aun que era muy bonita sus pensamientos no podían llegar mas lejos que la suma de dos mas dos.

-De acuerdo Misa-Misa ayudara a Ryuzaki para así exoperar a mi Light de tus horribles acusaciones- dijo la chica sacando la lengua.

-El termino correcto es "exonerar" Misa, si no planeas usar las palabras correctamente es mejor que te abstengas de usar palabras que están fuera de tu diccionario- _Odio que utilices tus habilidades para actuar solo para sonar como una tonta frente a todos, ¿Por qué no derribar esas barreras creadas por la misma idiosincrasia de las personas que lo único que hacen es afectar a la gente a las cuales le tienen envidia? Es por eso que prefiero que me odies y saque tu inteligencia en mi contra a que te dejes comer por tus propios pensamientos- _pensó el joven detective después de estar una noche interrogando a la acusada de ser el segundo Kira y obtener respuestas inteligentes de ella tomándolo por sorpresa.

Misa frunció el seño después de las duras palabras de la persona que estaba a espaldas suyo, pero rápido desapareció esa expresión de su rostro y la cambio por una cara de duda -¿Me estas insultando o alagando Ryuzaki?- termino.

-Continuemos- ignoro el detective para así continuar con los ensayos en los cuales Misa necesitaba perfeccionar para la importante reunión que tendría ella con los representantes y directores de el grupo Yotsuba, el cual es un grupo comercial que estaba siendo acusado de haberse asociado con el caso Kira.

-Esto es muy importante Misa-Misa así que da lo mejor de ti- dijo muy animado Matsuda para que la modelo supiera que él estaba ahí para apoyarla –No te desanimes yo creo en ti-

-Calla Matsuda es trabajo de la joven Misa concentrarse, así que no interrumpas debe demostrar que es buena actriz como presume- ordenaba el jefe Yagami.

-De acuerdo jefe- decía avergonzado el miembro mas joven de la investigación.

-Continuemos- repitió L después del incomodo silencio que se formo en la habitación, al supervisar el cuarto con la mirada pudo ver a Light mirando fijamente a Misa pero de una manera tan extraña como si estuviera descifrando algo - ¿Quieres aportar algo Light?-

-Para nada Ryuzaki- dijo algo sorprendido el castaño ya que no se esperaba la pregunta -¿Porque lo mencionas?-

-Curiosidad-

Después de unas cuantas horas ensayando una y otra ves los guiones para Misa ya que Ryuzaki nunca estaba conforme (por algo le decían perfeccionista) todos se fueron a descansar menos un pandita que estaba de glotón comiendo azúcar frente a su monitor donde tecleaba a gran velocidad en el teclado para así al parecer seguir con la investigación del caso Kira.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Por qué no duermes?- pregunto una joven rubia en pijama en el ultimo escalón de las escaleras.

-Ya me lo has preguntado miles de veces Misa, tengo que ganarle terreno a Kira tengo que hacer justicia- dijo fríamente sin voltear a verla.

-Lamento la intromisión- la modelo dio media vuelta ignorando sus deseos de robar una pequeña rebanada de pastel cubierta de fresa para así caminar escaleras arriba.

-Dulces sueños Amane-

-Desearía decir lo mismo- dijo con un tono frio el cual nunca había usado y mucho menos en el, haciendo que L sintiera un terrible escalofrío por todo su cuerpo el cual no demostró –Suerte impartiendo justicia Ryuzaki-

Continuara…

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo de mi nueva historia, si tienen alguna opinión buena, mala, desgarradora jajaja no duden en mandármela, por favor dejen Review me encantan leerlos, alegran mis días y me motivan a seguir actualizando. Gracias de antemano por sus mensajes :3**

**Como ya había mencionado si quieren leer mas de L & Misa pasen a mi muro ahí tengo otras 3 historias de ellos "Clávame tu amor" "Shape Of My Heart" y "Break the ice" y no duden en dejar comentarios ;D**

**Bye besooos!**


	2. En el bando enemigo

**Ola! Mis queridos lectores, quiero actualizar lo mas rápido posible ya que me a pasado de que lo dejo para después y se me va la inspiración o el hilo de la historia y uffff es un gran problema para continuar, pero aun así hago el intento y doy lo mejor que puedo, espero que el capitulo 1 allá sido de su agrado ya que les traigo el segundo jajajjaa ustedes-"NOOOOO", ok no solo jugaba jajajaja espero sus Review con ansias de este capitulo ya que me muero por saber que piensan de el :DDD enserio soy adicta a sus opiniones ;D**

**Quiero mencionar que los personajes no son míos y que solo los uso para mi trauma con esta pareja jajajja ok no ;D ya que lo dije estoy libre de culpa jajaja.**

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias de L & Misa están en mi muro por si les llama la atención alguna sus nombres son: "Clávame tu amor" (T) "Shape Of My Heart" (M) y "Break the ice" (M) y no duden en dejar comentarios ;D **

**Ok chicos y chicas los dejo para que puedan leer el nuevo capitulo, no lo olviden nos leemos al final :3**

Capitulo 2:

En el bando enemigo.

_-Un camión de carga, una señora con hijos, 2,3,5 perros comiendo de un bote de basura, una pareja de novios tomados de la mano mientras caminan por la acera… todo se ve tan normal y por alguna razón tengo un presentimiento de que algo saldrá mal, espero que no por que me he esforzado tanto para llegar a este punto y no pienso arruinarlo y mucho menos de que alguien lo haga, ¿es normal escuchar una extraña voz que me diga todo el tiempo "nada saldrá como lo esperas"? y aun que no sea normal después de un tiempo se convierte en algo poco alentador-_ una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios_- estoy tan nerviosa, pero tener nervios es normal, estar frente a esas personas es frustrante y sobre todo perturbador apuesto que mas de tres me pedirán mi numero e intentaran invitarme a salir, dios comienzo a hartarme de todo esto, pero que mas da ya estoy mas que acostumbrada a esta rutina… claro que mi rutina no siempre trae a un asesino, maniático, acosador y hentai ¿verdad? Demonios mis nervios volvieron-_

-Hemos llegado joven Ryuzaki- Comunico Watari que se encontraba como chofer de la limosina en donde iban a bordo Misa y L en la parte de atrás en asiento diferentes, cada uno mirando hacia una ventana que estaba polarizada por fuera para así no ser vistos.

-De acuerdo Watari, gracias- dijo L mientras se levantaba de su asiento para poder sentarse aun lado de la joven modelo, sin extrañarle que su acto izo que le mencionada lo mirara de una manera extraña- De acuerdo Misa escucha con mucho cuidado- dijo aun con tono frio.

-Se mis líneas Ryuzaki, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, deja que yo me encargue de esto ahora el peligro es para Misa-Misa- contesto entusiasta la muchacha.

-Eso lo se, es por eso que necesito hablar contigo seriamente- guardo silencio por unos segundo haciendo que la rubia comenzara a inquietarse con lo siguiente que diría L- Me preocupa tu bienestar, es por eso que le e pedido a Watari que trajera un comunicador y un micrófono portátil, casi invisible para los demás, eso solo para evitar errores-

- Eso es muy gentil de tu parte Ryuzaki y aterrador si lo piensas ya que crees que algo malo puede pasar jejeje, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias esto me hace sentir mas segura- pauso un momento- ¿Ryuzaki?-

-¿Si Misa?- dijo serio.

-Si algo malo llegase a pasar, ¿tu serias la persona que se comunicaría conmigo por el auricular?- pregunto la modelo algo nerviosa y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-No Misa, pensé que la persona mas adecuada para guiarte y tranquilizarte seria Light ya que es tu novio y va de acorde a ti- dijo desviando la mirada también y estirándose un poco para poder tomar un pastelillo de un recipiente de vidrio que estaba en una mesita de la limosina.

-Si no es mucho pedir, podrías ser tu el que contestara mi llamado-

-No hay problema con eso, pero ¿se puede saber porque?-

-Por el simple hecho de que Light es mi novio y tengo miedo al equivocarme estando el presente… el de lugar de pedir exige las cosas y eso hace presión en mí y cometo acciones erróneas, en cambio tú con tu voz despreocupada y certera hace que me sienta tranquila y pueda actuar de acorde a tus palabras- dijo sincera y tranquila.

L se quedo mirando a la Amane con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que podía ser ella misma al menos con una persona, eso ya era un comienzo aun que fuera con el y no con su novio, por algo se empieza y L seria una ayuda para la rubia así como le enseño Watari en wammy's ́s house a tratar a las personas que se acercaban a su persona, y mas si era alguien tan parecido a él, alguien solitario pero por causas de la vida tenia que convivir con otros seres humanos, tenia en ocasiones fingir que era alguien que no era, poder ser uno mismo con solo ciertas personas, ser adicto a algo o a alguien en el caso de la rubia… en ese mismo instante, estando ahí en esa limosina con Misa Amane descubrió que ella era un ser único, alguien inhumano como el.

-De acuerdo Misa si algo no sale acorde al plan, di mi nombre y te guiare a una salida o alguna solución, ¿entendido?- decía mientras le daba en la mano los artefactos mencionados anteriormente.

- ¡Muchas Gracias Ryuzaki!- dijo enérgica la modelo dando un brinco para abrasar a L, ya rodeándolo con sus brazos y sintiendo como el cuerpo del detective se contraía susurro a su oreja – Ya me siento mas segura, ahora puedo hacer lo que sea- así que con esa misma energía con las que se había lanzado al pelinegro se separo de él y abrió la puerta del auto para así bajar de la limosina, cuando estuvo completamente fuera ya subiendo las pequeñas escaleras que daban a la puerta principal de la corporación Yotsuda dio media vuelta para mirar al detective que se hallaba dentro del vehículo aun observándola y verificando que entrara sana y salva al edificio, ella decidió actuar antes de que Watari serrara la puerta fue ahí cuando Misa le guiño un ojo a L como señal de complicidad, haciendo que la cara de este se tornara un poco roja y sonriera al unísono, pero la vista no duro mucho ya que el tutor de L se encontraba cerrando la puerta y al terminar tampoco se pudo ver mas ya que las ventanas estaban polarizadas es por eso que le era imposible ver al pelinegro, la rubia trago aire fuerte y se adentro al edificio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Que bien ya llego Mogi, como lo prometió Ryuzaki- _pensó la rubia al ver entrar a su nuevo e hiperactivo representante.

-Hola Misa-Misa- dijo fuertemente y de un tono muy animado su colega Mogi.

-Hola Mogi, ¿estas listo?-

-Claro que si Misa-Misa mucha suerte- decía mientras acompañaba a la rubia asta la puerta del ascensor que la llevaría asta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación para informarle de que fue contratada como modelo de la empresa y de acuerdo al plan de Ryuzaki también seria interrogada. Después de entrar la puerta de la caja de metal se cerro poco a poco asta que se dejo de ver la frágil figura de la modelo _–No me pagan lo suficiente-_ pensó el agente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien, creo que tu y yo no nos conocemos Misa- dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios muy bien parecido que era aliado de L, si su memoria no le fallaba escucho mencionar que él era Aiber – Mi nombre es John Waals consejero de publicidad, mucho gusto- termino de decir.

-Muchas gracias, es un placer conocerlo- decía Misa en un tono infantil que demostraba su "entusiasmo".

Después de presentarse Aiber volvió a tomar la palabra, informándole a Misa que la propuesta de trabajo había sido aceptada de forma positiva, pero que aun había quedado una duda sobre su pasado y L, la rubia se limito a contestar con sus preguntas, en medio de una de ellas uno de los hombres que estaban sentados frente a ella se paro con la escusa de ir al baño, era nada mas y nada menos que el Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico, Kyousuke Higuchi, Misa aprovecho la oportunidad para pedir permiso de también ir al baño ya ahí podría desahogar o tranquilizar un poco la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida. Ya estando ahí mojo su cara cuidando de que el comunicador de su oreja ni el micrófono en su chamarra se mojaran, de la nada sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda y fue ahí cuando la vio a través del espejo una cosa huesuda que sin duda no era humana, antes de poder mencionar una palabra o gritar del susto esa cosa tapo su boca por completo silenciándola y agotando su oxigeno un 20%, para no agotarse se quedo quieta, observo de pies a cabeza a su atacante pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía en peligro.

-Misa escúchame, estas en una situación peligrosa- hablo la criatura –Hay personas en Yotsuba que fácilmente podrían matarte, vengo advertírtelo, cálmate y escúchame… por favor créeme soy tu aliada- al notar la expresión de calma en la joven rubia la soltó, Misa aun estaba en shock pero tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a esa cosa como para quedarse callada, la modelo tomo el comunicador y el micrófono para apagarlos dejándolos en una esquina del gran baño de mujeres lo mas lejos de ellas temiendo que los aparatos no se hayan apagado.

-¿Qué eres y a que has venido?- interrogo la joven.

-Soy un shinigami, mi nombre es Rem antes tu y yo éramos compañeras pero por cuestiones de la vida y de tu seguridad tuvimos que separarnos no lo recuerdas por que tu memoria fue borrada, sé que es muy difícil de creer pero necesito que confíes en mi-

-¿Shinigami?… ¿Confiar en ti? No se por qué pero te creo- confeso la rubia.

-No has cambiado nada Misa… pero escucha con mucha atención Light es Kira-

-¡¿Qué?!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Watari- dijo en todo de preocupación.

-Lo se L, la señal del comunicador de Misa se a perdido- comunico Watari del otro lado de la limosina, pocos minutos después recibió una llamada de Matsuda confirmándole que no tenían audio del micrófono de Misa.

-¿Lo comunico con Aiber joven L?- pregunto el anciano.

-No Watari si nada ha pasado podemos provocar que algo salga mal con nuestra interferencia-

-¿Y que pasa si es lo contrario?-

-No sabemos que pasa adentro Watari, es por eso que no podemos dar un paso en falso incluso en el peor de los casos podemos empeorar la situación interna- L tomo una de las galletas con chocolate comiéndosela de un bocado –Lo mas importantes es seguir manteniendo a Misa y Aiber encubiertos, no es factible rebelar sus identidades-

-¿Qué planea hacer?-

-Comunícame con todo el grupo de investigación, esta será la única forma de resolver este problema sin que descubran sus identidades-

-Usted ordene joven L-

-Watari, vamos a entrar-

Continuara…

**wooooOw ¿que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, por que realmente a mí me gusto bastante espero sus Review con ansias pongan lo que quieran ahí, todos son aceptados :DDD**

**De nuevo los invito a leer mis otras historias prometo actualizar pronto, y sobre todo traerles mas historias de esta magnifica pareja de L & Misa :3 **

**Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.**

**bye besooos!**


	3. Sentimientos ocultos

**Ola! Mis queridos lectores, espero que estén muy bien y vengo hoy aquí a molestarlos y perturbar su sueño ñaca ñaca jajajja ok no ;D olviden lo que dije… ¬¬ bueno espero que los otros dos capítulos hallan sido de su total agrado por que enserio no saben cuanto me emociona saber lo que opinan de mis locas historias jajajaja C: **

**Quiero mencionar que los quiero mucho y por eso hago los capítulos con todo el amor de mundo (aparte por que amo a esta pareja ;D) también quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen pero uso sus nombres para la degustación del publico de este anime :3**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo, tanto como yo al escribirlo… antes de que se me olvide jejeje los invito a entrar a mi muro y leer mis otras 3 historias de L & Misa (Dios si que estoy obsesionada jajajaja) bueno sin mas que decir los dejo en paz para leer, nos leemos al final :DDD**

Capitulo 3:

Sentimientos ocultos

_-Podrían premiarme por ser la persona mas estúpida del mundo, bueno… aun que puedo ser tan estúpida que ni merezco esa recompensa ya que sobrepaso los limites pero todo esto quiere decir que todas las teorías de ese panda loco eran ciertas…Ryuzaki siempre tuvo la razón, ¿Cómo no pude haberlo notado?, ¿sabia que lo que pasaba a mi alrededor no era común y corriente?... pero tengo que admitir que todo esta muy bien planeado aun que no me extraña viniendo de Light, el si que es inteligente y mas cuando se propone a lograr algo o en los casos en los que alguien estaba jugando con su orgullo. ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto? Y ¿Por qué debo estar en medio del caso Kira? Bien hecho Misa vuelves a caer en lo mas bajo… de nuevo, estupendo ya cuando creía que mi situación no podía estar peor-_

-Misa escúchame atentamente- interrumpió el silencio que se había causado después de la gran confesión – Todo esto a sido plan de es humano Light, tu eras aun mas fuerte que el, con un poder superior algo que el no poseía y necesitaba así que ustedes dos se unieron para crear un mejor mundo, según a los ojos de Light-

-¿Yo?, ¿Más fuerte que Light?, ¿Entonces si soy el segundo Kira?- las preguntas parecían obvias incluso para Misa, pero en momentos como esos ella necesitaba respuesta por respuesta para cuadrar sus ideas -¿pero que eres tu?-

La shinigami explico clara y rápidamente los sucesos pasados sobre todo retomo muy bien el plan de Kira, la shinigami no olvido aclarar que odiaba la raza humana pero que a pesar de todo a la pequeña rubia le había tomado un afecto muy grande y que siempre la protegería.

-Misa debo preguntarte algo muy importante-

-Pregunta lo que quieras shinigami-

-¿Sigues enamorada de ese humano Light?- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No se como contestar esa pregunta, si eso me lo hubieras preguntado antes de que renunciáramos a la Death Note y a nuestros recuerdos te hubiera dicho que si, pero ahora estoy muy confundida- pauso y suspiro profundamente –La cosa es que yo estoy completamente agradecida con Kira por matar al acecino de mis padres y al saber que el guapo de Light y mi nuevo Dios eran las mismas personas pues me enamore perdidamente de el… solo que-

-¿Qué Misa?, es muy importante que me digas, mis sacrificios son por ti, no por Light-

-Cuando desperté estando cautiva por mi secuestrador y no recordar como llegue ahí me asuste mucho, estaba completamente aterrada pero recordaba a Light y un gran sentimiento por el, aun que no recordaba porque, eso era muy extraño pero al estar en una situación como la que viví ahí lo único que me daba fuerzas y esperanzas era ese chico, ver de nuevo al "amor de mi vida"- la rubia acentuó esas palabras indicando sarcasmo o burla -Ahora eh tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Light como es en verdad e idolatrar a Kira por separado, y déjame decirte que ya no es el mismo sentimiento de antes cuando los juntas, me e mantenido con él por el miedo de volver a quedarme sola… de no tener a nadie junto a mi, como en esa habitación atada de brazos y piernas es por eso que cuando imagino un mundo sin Light me da miedo y no es porque el no este en mi vida, sino es porque temo a la soledad-

-Misa Amane conmigo nunca estarás sola-

-Gracias- sonrió la chica –Entonces olvida el plan de Light, que atrapen al supuesto Kira y dejemos que las cosas fluyan solas como siempre tuvieron que estar- dijo entusiasta.

-No es tan fácil Misa- dijo en tono de preocupación –Light es muy inteligente y aun sin recuerdos tiene cartas bajo la mesa una de ellas es otro shinigami que se encuentra también en este mundo, su nombre es Ryuk y lo único que busca es divertirse acosta de los demás será fiel a Light mientras él le brinde entretenimiento así que no podemos confiarnos, yo no sé que plan B tenga Light si tu y yo llegáramos a traicionarlo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen, otra cosa muy importante… Higuchi es Kira-

-¿El? Ese mal nacido-

-Lo se es un ser repugnante, pero mantente con cuidado y recuerda que siempre te protegeré…- pauso mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Misa temerosa de la respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Los hombres están listos L- decía el anciano a través de su celular.

-Entran a mi señal Watari- dijo el detective aun dentro de la limosina esperando noticias –Watari ¿ya se pudo recuperar la comunicación con Misa?-

-Lo siento L pero la joven Amane no responde al comunicador, la cámara fue desconectada, no contesta sus celulares y todo en esa empresa por dentro es un misterio-

De sorpresa se siente una especie de terremoto pero muy ligero para serlo, el pelinegro voltea hacia el enorme edificio que esta frente suyo, no podía creer lo que veía, una parte de la corporación Yotsuba estaba cayendo por culpa de una gran explosión que parecía venir de la nada pero alguien tan hábil como L pudo notar que se trataba de una gran detonación interna, el edificio estaba en llamas y apunto de colisión tenían que darse prisa… Misa Amane aun seguía adentro.

-¡Entren ya!- dijo Ryuzaki segundos después de tomar el celular a toda velocidad preocupado por la seguridad de la rubia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es mejor que corras Misa, yo intentare guiarte a la salida mas cercana- dijo apresurada la shinigami.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto algo ingenua.

-El edificio se vendrá abajo en menos de 10 minutos-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero es suficiente tiempo para salir ¿no?-

-En situaciones así… tendremos suerte si encontramos una salida- la criatura tomo a Misa del brazo. Saliendo del baño se podía ver al mismo infierno, la modelo con su mano libre se tapo la boca en señal de impresión, esa imagen era aterradora e impactante.

-Esa gente se esta quemando- dijo asustada.

-Ignóralos Misa, ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos- las dos salieron a toda prisa buscando una salida viable dejando atrás decenas de cuerpos quemados; posibles empleados de ese edificio, llamas tomando el mando de la habitación, paredes manchadas de sangre dando a entender que la gente se atacó unas a otras por la desesperación de salir o sobrevivir.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- decía la modelo mientras corrida aun tomada del brazo por la shinigami.

-Mi nombre es Rem-

Misa sin fijarse tropezó y callo al sucio suelo, cuando recupero al hilo de las cosas de incorporo viendo así que fue el motivo de su caída… mas bien quien fue el causante de su caída. Las lágrimas salieron sin permiso a través de sus ojos, no podía entender como ni porque ocurrían las cosas todo era tan injusto, las fuerzas en sus piernas se desvanecieron haciéndola caer al suelo de nuevo, coloco su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y comenzó a llorar, ella se sentía culpable ahora si nada en esa vida era justa.

-Mogi- decía su nombre entre los sollozos.

-Misa es mejor seguir- interrumpió Rem.

-El volvió por mí y murió en el intento-

-Era su trabajo Misa-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, mi amigo acaba de fallecer-

-Lo lamento pero su muerte será en vano si tu mueres, si te levantas y sales viva de aquí todo habrá valido la pena-

Tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para así poderse parar del suelo, estaba cansada ya el gran humo consumido estaba surgiendo efecto, no tardaría mucho en desmallarse es por eso que debían darse prisa y huir de ese maldito lugar olvidado por Dios.

-Estoy lista-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Watari dime que tienes nuevas noticias-

-Lo lamento joven L pero la búsqueda es muy difícil, aun no se han encontrado señales de vida de la señorita Amane, pero no se desespere no tardaran mucho en ayearla- intento tranquilizar el anciano pero eso no sirvió de nada ya que sin avisar una segunda explosión se escucho por los adentros del edificio haciendo que este aumentara sus llamas y perdiera mas pisos de altura.

-Watari- intento sonar serio pero su voz era muy alarmante.

-Mantenga la calma joven L- volvió a intentar.

-Voy a entrar- Decía L mientras se colocaba sus tenis y salió a toda velocidad a los adentros del edificio.

-¡Ryuzaki!, ¡Ryuzaki!. ¡Ryuzaki!- llamo su tutor pero ya era demasiado tarde, L ya había abandonado la limosina enfrentándose cara a cara con las llamas en busca de Misa Amane.

Continuara…

**Ola! Espero que les allá gustado, no es por presumir ni nada pero me gusto bastantes, espero saber que opinan de los capítulos waaaaa los amoO tanto gracias a ustedes yo estoy aquí ;D les doy las gracias de ante mano por sus mensajes los espero con muchísimas ansias :3**

**Si les gusto los capítulos y es fanático de Death Note pues los invito a entrar a mi muro y leer las historias creadas por mi, los espero con los brazos abierto :3**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)**

**Bye besooos!**


	4. Peligro a cada esquina

**Ola! Mis queridos lectores ufff realmente estoy muy feliz de que tenga el tiempo y la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, wiiiii no sé si se han dado cuenta que últimamente hay mas historias de L & Misa ñaca ñaca si soy yo jajajajaja que llego a sus pantallas para molestarlos… ok no;D **

**Espero que les esté gustando mi trabajo porque lo hago con todo el amor posible o el que tengo, los invito a pasar a mi muro y leer mis otras historias de L & Misa, enserio no duden en irme a visitar :3**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, ok ya saben chicos y chicas nos leemos al final C:**

Capitulo 4:

Peligro a cada esquina

_-¿Donde estas Misa?-_ Era como haber entrado a un laberinto en el cual solo había una salida y por desgracia era en la que había entrado, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás sin la joven modelo esa chica que lo único que hacia era atraer problemas, discusiones, pero también muy buenos momentos -… _¿pero que diablos hago aquí?-_ se pregunto de nuevo el detective, no podía entender como una de las personas mas inteligentes del mundo tomo la decisión mas impulsiva de su vida él se había arriesgado tanto en salir de su limosina para entrar al infierno buscando a una chica que podía ser el segundo Kira y que podría matarlo si quisiera… pero era Misa _-¿Acaso eso tenia sentido?- _Claro que no, pero con esa pequeña y estúpida respuesta era suficiente para llenar los adentros del detective.

Calor excesivo, llamas, ángeles y demonios era lo único que se podía ver en esa habitación y aun que cambiara mil veces de oficina cada una se veía idéntica a la ultima en la que había salido –_Maldición-_ repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro por la desesperación, de inmediato comenzó a notar que se le dificultaba mucho respirar y sin quererlo estaba tosiendo como un fumador a punto de morir de cáncer de pulmón. Con su camisa blanca de manga larga tapo su boca para respirar el menor humo posible, si no fuera así estaría inhalando demasiado y nunca llegaría a donde estuviera la rubia.

-¡Misa!- grito desesperadamente, esperando que la joven modelo respondiera o hiciera algún ruido para dar con su paradero, poco después volvió a llamarla un par de veces mas pero no había señales de vida de la rubia -¡Misa responde por favor!- ese lugar estaba muerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las afueras del edificio el cual estaba a punto de caer, se encontraban un sin numero de policías y una que otra ambulancia esperando el momento en el que les autorizaran la entrada ya que era sumamente arriesgado tan siquiera adentrarse al vestíbulo.

-Watari si esperamos mas, será demasiado tarde- decía el jefe Yagami.

-Eso mismo pensaba L- se le dejo salir en voz alta al anciano que se encontraba frente al jefe de la policía.

-No lo entiendo Watari-

-Olvídelo, son cosas de un pobre anciano que ya no sabe que es lo que dice- le sonrió para disimular su tropiezo, era conveniente que nadie supiera de que el gran detective L se encontraba luchando por su vida intentando salvar la de otra persona ahí en ese edificio en el que sabia que si una persona entraba su destino era una muerte segura.

-Ya es suficiente mandare a mis hombres en busca de los supervivientes- sentencio Soichiro Yagami.

-Me temo que eso no será posible señor, si usted no espera una orden de sus superiores podría ser suspendido en el mejor de los casos-

-¡Pero esa gente esta muriendo!- Grito.

_-Espero que no- _ pensó Watari mientras daba media vuelta dejando al jefe de la policía con el dilema de ignorar las órdenes de sus superiores o aguardar un poco más para poderle dar luz verde a sus hombre sin tener que ser suspendidos -_¿Por qué me mandaste ese mensaje diciéndome que las autoridades solo podían entrar asta que tu lo ordenaras? ¿Acaso mi hijo se ha vuelto loco?- _muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta solo quedaba esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya todo era tan oscuro, sus pulmones se habían llenado de ese aire contaminado que lo único que hacia era debilitarlo pero su meta aun estaba muy presente en su mente -_salvar a Misa Amane_- era lo único que pensaba, era lo único que le daba fuerzas en esos momentos de desesperación… pero si lo pensaba bien, Misa fue la causante de que el entrara a ese lugar, si no hubiera sido por ella él no estaria ahí… aun que la rubia no le pidió que la salvara solo que se comunicara con ella… rayos ahora si que estaba en aprietos ya ni el caso Kira era tan complicado –Ni con la mente mas audaz de todas puedo entender a las mujeres- se quejo en tono de burla. L era un desastre en esos momentos, caminada en línea recta entrando a cada una de las oficinas del piso donde debería estar Misa, pero ya no tenia las mismas fuerzas que antes ahora tropezaba con todo a su paso, se recargaba en las paredes para así poder caminar y no caer temiendo que se quedara dormido, si un oficial de policía estuviera ahí lo detendría pensando que estaba ebrio. L bufo – ¿Que estaría haciendo un oficial en este lugar?- cuestiono su propio pensamiento.

Ryuzaki siguió caminando asta llegar al final de todo el piso… ya había llegado asta la ultima habitación de ese lugar y no había encontrado a su objetivo, cansado y decepcionado de si mismo se recargo en la pared dejándose caer asta llegar al suelo inestable, visualizo su entorno por ultima vez antes de cerrar los ojos completamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Sera mejor que yo me comunique contigo L-_ Pensó el anciano preocupado por el bienestar de los dos individuos dentro.

Entro de nuevo a la limosina para así llamarlo desde el teléfono de esta ya que solo por este medio podrían tener una línea segura –_Contesta-_ pensó desesperado después de marcar el numero de su hijo a toda prisa temiendo que en esos pocos segundos el pelinegro podría estar muerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un ruido punzante comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, podía identificar la letra de la canción "The World" -_¡Mi celular!... Tal ves sea Misa intentando comunicarse conmigo- _una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de L mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el celular que lo comunicaría con el emisor de la llamada.

-¿Si?- dijo somnoliento.

-¡¿Hijo te encuentras bien?!- L pudo reconocer la voz de su padre, pero esa sonrisa que había aparecido hace un momento desapareció por completo al darse cuenta que no había podido encontrado a la rubia.

-En lo que cabe- contesto serio mientras con todas sus fuerzas restantes intentaba tomar equilibrio para ponerse de pie.

-Me alegro estaba muy preocupado- suspiro -¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Misa?- el anciano había dado por echo de que la tardanza de su hijo era por que él había podido encontrar a la modelo y buscaban alguna salida por si solos, en cambio recibió unos pequeños sollozos por el otro lado de la línea –L… acaso Misa esta…- no se atrevió a terminar la oración.

-No lo se- decía con la voz entrecortada mientras sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban en salir por primera vez después de mucho tiempo de sus ojos, pero su actitud negativa cambio en una algo hiperactiva incluso para el mismo L-Llámame en 5 minutos- contesto para así colgar el teléfono y salir de la habitación en la que había estado inconsciente unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Ryuzaki agudizo cada uno de sus sentidos para captar algún movimiento que podría ser humano. L caminaba con cuidado por un pasillo el cual lo llevaría a la habitación del administrador de finanzas de empresas Yotsuba, cuando estaba a punto de terminar de cruzar dicho camino el piso se derrumbo haciendo caer a L dos pisos abajo ya que el mismo peso del suelo hacia que los otros cayeran como piezas de domino, con suerte el detective se sujeto de una varilla para no seguir cayendo por el aire antes de tocar el vestíbulo de entrada donde se notaba que todo los pisos terminarían, si su instinto no le hubiera ganado ya lo abría matado la caída, la vista si que era impresionante pero ahora no solo era el humo del incendio que no habían podido apagar por el miedo de que el edificio callera por completo, si no que también el polvo de la pequeña demolición estaba haciéndose notar.

L subió de nuevo al piso en que se había sujeto de la varilla, cuando levanto la mirada sintió que sus piernas perdían sus fuerzas, Ryuzaki fue a caer de rodillas en el suelo mirando con una sonrisa lo que estaba frente a él.

-Misa- susurro antes de aproximarse asta ella.

Continuara…

**Muchas gracias por leerlo espero que les allá gustado, a mi en lo personal ufff no se imaginan jajajja xDDD los quiero mucho :3**

**Si les gusto el capitulo no duden dejar sus Review me muero por saber que opinan de el n.n gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye besooos!**


	5. Escape

**Ola! Espero que estén felices por la nueva actualización de esta historia tan tierna y maravillosa (cof cof que soberbia jajaja) porque a mi me fascina la idea de publicar otro :DDD estoy tan feliz y todo se lo debo a ustedes mis lectores que me han acompañado desde el inicio los quiero mucho :3**

**Cuando quieran pasen a mi muro a leer otras de mis historias de L & Misa están en toda su libertad n.n**

**No olviden dejar sus Review ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar como no tienen una idea y sobre todo me alegran mis días ;D ok nos leemos al final C:**

Capitulo 5:

Escape

-Vamos Misa sé que puedes seguir corriendo-

-Ya no puedo mas Rem- la rubia comenzó a toser sin parar –Ve por ayuda yo te esperare aquí- termino de decir con mucha dificultad.

-De acuerdo, pero hazme el favor de no dormirte-

-Vale-

Rem comenzó la búsqueda de alguna persona que pudiera rescatar a la rubia sin tener que revelar su identidad, pero la espera de alguien se izo eterna y la shinigami sabia que Misa Amane no aguantaría mucho estando ahí sola respirando humo cada segundo.

-JAJAJAJAJA- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Esa risa- susurro Rem –Solamente podrías ser tu Ryuk-

-Hola Rem cuanto tiempo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo molesta.

-Nada, solo que Light fue informado por su padre que Misa Amane estaba atrapada en este edificio y me mando a verificarlo-

-Pierdes tu tiempo aquí no esta- Rem le bloqueo el paso a Ryuk ya que este planeaba seguir avanzando.

-Tu no puedes engañarme Rem jajaja soy mas fuerte que tu- paso volando por enzima de ella –Bueno seguiré con mi tarea-

-¿Por qué Light tiene tanto interés de ver si Misa sigue con vida?- interrogo la shinigami.

-No me interesa jajaja solo sé que ganare una manzana- Ryuk si que le gustaba burlarse de los demás –Rem porque no te has llevado a tu protegida-

-Sabes muy bien que si Misa no es la propietaria de una de mis Death Note no puedo hacer contacto con ella por mucho tiempo-

-Además si no me equivoco… hoy es el último día de vida de la chica ¿verdad?-

-Es mejor que te calles Ryuk-

-Aun si pudieras tocarla por bastante tiempo para salvarla morirías, que patético es tu caso jajajaja-

-Si ya sabes todo esto ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

-Me gusta molestarte Rem, aparte si le decía lo que sabia a Light no me daría ninguna manzana- sonrió el Shinigami –Eres muy aburrida iré a comer mi manjar- Ryuk no tardo nada en desaparecer de la escena, esa cosa podría llegar a parecer un fantasma.

-_Lo lamento Misa, pero no hay nadie vivo aquí adentro- _pensó la Shinigami lista para volar hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, así le aria compañía en sus últimos momentos con vida -_¿Pero que es eso?- _Rem había caminado junto a Ryuk sin saber a donde se dirigían pero cuando se percató bien de su alrededor pudo ver a un muchacho de cabello negro largo, tez muy blanca casi pálida y unas ojeras muy profundas debajo de unos ojos que se encontraban cerrados ya que este estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la ultima oficina del piso en el que se encontraban.

_-Que extraño humano… L Lawliet-_ pensó al verlo, de repente un sonido demoniaco para ella estaba siendo emanado de uno de los bolsillos del muchacho, sin previo aviso el joven comenzó a moverse contestando un aparato el cual los humanos llamaban teléfono celular.

-¿Si?- decía con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-_¿Cómo puede sonreír estando en una situación como esta?- _

-No lo se- decía mientras que sus ojos se comenzaban a poner vidriosos.

-_Este humano también sufre como Misa, tal ves pueda ayudarme se ve que esta cuerdo-_

-Llámame en 5 minutos-

_-¡¿Qué?!- _pensó con sorpresa –_Retiro lo dicho- _como era posible que una persona con un poco de inteligencia pudiera decir algo como eso, Rem lo supo desde que lo vio… ese chico estaba loco. El pequeño pelinegro intentaba ponerse de pie pero para el estado que se encontraba se veía que era una tarea complicada así que Rem le dio un pequeño jalón para que pudiera ponerse sobre sus piernas, todo había sido un éxito.

La shinigami observo que L se movía con dificultad de un lado a otro buscando algo -_¿Sera de que busca a Misa? A este paso nunca la encontrara- _pensaba con preocupación ya que el detective se encontraba dos pisos arriba del paradero de la rubia, Rem tenia que hacer su mejor esfuerzo guiando al detective para que así los dos pudieran salir vivos de ahí.

-Tengo que hacer que baje- dijo la shinigami decidida –Pero solo hay una forma, no te preocupes humano no morirás ya que aun no a llegado tu día- sabia que L no podía escucharla pero su propia voz podía tranquilizarla a ella misma ya que si algo salía mal la vida de su protegida se perdería. Su plan consistía en romper algunos soportes para que una pequeña parte el suelo de arriba se colapsara y L pudiera ser capaz de ver a la rubia desde arriba, todo era perfecto.

Rem bajo al siguiente piso del que se encontraba el detective y con todas sus fuerzas rompió algunos pilares que sostenían una parte del piso superior en pocos segundo un tramo grande de cemento descendió con gran velocidad… pero sin querer eso no fue lo único que cayo, L había sido victima de la gravedad haciendo que callera justamente dos pisos, con suerte este se sujeto de una varilla para no seguir cayendo.

-_Estuvo cerca- _pensó aliviada pero al reparar su mirada al joven que casi mataba se dio cuenta que… algo estaba sucediendo en ese momento, algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado L Lawliet después de haber caído al suelo por unos segundo, se había levantado para caminar rumbo a la rubia, al haber llegar a la joven inconsciente la tomo entre sus brazos de una manera tan delicada que nunca había presenciado la shinigami en todo ese tiempo conJealous observando el mundo humano.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- decía aun teniéndola entre sus brazos -Te sacare de aquí Misa- dijo L de una manera tan valiente que incluso izo que la shinigami confiara en el. Ryuzaki cargo a la joven como a una princesa para sacarla de ahí asta con su último aliento.

Rem durante el recorrido estuvo apagando las llamas generando aire con sus alas para que así pasaran seguros por las escaleras ya abajo en la planta principal de la recepción se podía ver todas esas luces de ambulancias y patrullas que aguardaban la salida de algún superviviente.

-Estamos a salvo Misa- le susurro a la oreja de la rubia que aun se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos. L camino ignorando a todas aquellas personas que se acercaban para ayudarlo con la joven y atender sus heridas, era mejor ir a la limosina junto con Watari, regresar a casa y poder descansar después de todo ese ajetreo.

-Joven Ryuzaki, estaba tan preocupado le llame miles de veces- decía Watari mientras conducía a L hacia el vehículo.

-¿Enserio?- apoyando el peso de la modelo en su brazo derecho reviso su bolsillo con la otra mano libre –Eh perdido mi celular, se a de ver caído en el mismo momento en el que se colapso el decimo piso del edifico-

-En ese momento creí que me daría un infarto-

-Tranquilo Watari, estamos bien- Ya habían llegado a la limosina, L acomodo a Misa en el asiento mas grande de esta mientras que él se sentó en su típica pose junto a la ventana como era de costumbre.

-Llegaremos en 20 minutos joven Ryuzaki, mientras descanse el tormento al fin a terminado- decía Watari antes de cerrar la puerta trasera del auto.

-¿Terminado?... entonces ¿Por qué creo que esto apenas ha empezado?- dijo L al mismo tiempo en el que cerraba sus ojos relajándose con el ligero sonido que hacia el motor al arrancar.

Continuara…

**Ola! Espero que les allá gustado, no saben cuanto me emocionaron sus Review si que los quiero con todo el corazón, es por eso que tuve la inspiración para actualizar.**

**No duden en dejarme un Review gracias a ellos podre mejorar y me pondré súper happy por todo el mes jajaja, bueno los dejo con un gran abraso y no olviden comentar C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	6. Revelación

**Ola! Mis lectores favoritos jajaja ya los extrañaba mucho, estar sin escribir es muy pero muy frustrante ya que tener un momento de inspiración y saber que no tienes donde escribir las nuevas ideas es muy desconcertante, pero lo bueno es que eh tenido unos días maravillosos que han hecho de que tenga inspiración las 24 horas del día, este capítulo ya lo tenía empezado desde hace un tiempo pero no lo había podido terminar por razones personales (sentimentales para ser más específica) pero eso ya quedo completamente atrás y estoy ahora más viva que nunca para continuar con mis historias C:**

**Quiero hacer una pequeña pausa para agradecerles por todos sus Review son maravillosos, logran robarme un gran sonrisa cada día y sobretodo me motivan a continuar escribiendo, hace que valga la pena cada minuto invertido en los capítulos, de nuevo gracias x3**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen pero me gusta usarlos para generar un entretenimiento para ustedes.**

**No olviden dejar sus mensajes cada uno son muy importantes para mí y los invito a leer mis otras historias, están en mi muro por si les llega a interesar. Bueno los dejo leer y como siempre nos leemos al final C:**

Capítulo 6:

Revelación

Una habitación en penumbras podría llegar a sonar aburrida incluso escalofriante, pero cuando se aprecia la oscuridad y se toma como a un aliado los alcances son infinitos. En una tarde aproximadamente a las 6:28 un joven castaño se encontraba sentado en unas de las habitaciones con puertas y cortinas cerradas para así poderse concentrar en sus pensamientos más profundos, lo único aparte de eso que podía hacer era esperar las nuevas y gratas noticias de su padre. Light Yagami era un terrible analizador tenia cada segundo previsto en su mente y solo una persona podía mover sus planes, esa insignificante persona lo tenía prácticamente atrapado en ese enorme edificio al cual le llamaban cuartel general de investigación del caso Kira y se hacía pasar con el nombre de Ryuzaki pero detrás de ese estúpido alisas se encontraba el mejor detective del mundo... L. Light en su magnífica mente solo podría tener dos teorías sobre como terminaría el desastre provocado en empresas Yotsuba, obviamente las dos lo tendrían beneficiado ya que el sacrificio de alguien logra el acenso de otra.

-¿Light que planeas hacer ahora?- preguntaba el molesto Shinigami con su sonrisa torcida. Light al notar que no estaba solo se paró de su asiento caminando libremente para encender una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama donde se sentaría a continuación.

-Lo único que queda es esperar Ryuk- dijo seriamente ojeando un libro de leyes que estaba sobre sus piernas con su mano derecha confundiendo a los que estaban tras las cámaras excusando su movimiento de labios ya que diría que leía en voz alta, en esos momentos agradecía que no hubiera micrófonos en los cuartos.

-Aun no entiendo por qué manipulaste a ese chico con la Death Note para que incendiara el edificio… y mucho menos que me mandaras a mí hacer tus encargos- dijo mirando fijamente la manzana que en teoría había ganado por su tarea realizada pero esta se localizaba moviéndose de un lado a otro en la mano izquierda del castaño.

-¿Acaso no es obvio Ryuk? Creí que eras más inteligente- dijo con tono burlón.

-Lo soy, no debes subestimar a un shinigami y mucho menos a mí, solo que estas cosas de humanos son tan divertidas que abecés me dejo llevar y pierdo los detalles- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-De acuerdo te lo explicare con palabras que incluso tu podrás entender- dio vuelta a la página del libro – use a Kei Onodera un ex-estudiante de preparatoria que desde que lo conozco a tenido ciertos problemas piromaníacos-

-¿Y no crees que L pueda descubrir que iba en tu mismo salón de preparatoria con sus antecedentes?-

-Ahí es donde te equivocas Ryuk- paso de página- Onodera no iba en mi salón ni en mi preparatoria solamente era un conocido al cual le preste dinero en la calle, el cual nunca me pago, para comprar alcohol-

-Que bondadoso eres- El shinigami admiraba ciertas actitudes de Light, la precisión y el cuidado que le ponía a cada detalle ya que cuando el castaño dejaba de hablar seguía moviendo sus labios para seguir cumpliendo con su cuartada ante las cámaras de seguridad.

-Solo quería que me dejara tranquilo, en ese momento pregunte su nombre después investigue en los archivos policiacos de mi padre y descubrí que no tenía antecedentes, pero por mi cuenta seguí su pista es por eso que se de su pasado –

-Eso es algo paranoico-

-L nunca podrá enlazarlo conmigo esto es perfecto- ignoro completamente al shinigami.

-¿Pero qué ganas con eso Light?- pregunto de nuevo confundido.

-Gano en todos los aspectos Ryuk- continuo "leyendo" la siguiente página- Misa iría a una entrevista de trabajo en ese mismo edificio donde obviamente se encontraría con Rem a partir de ahí comienzan mis dos teorías. Suposición uno: Misa al no ser propietaria de una Death Note no puede tener contacto duradero con la Shinigami es por eso que Misa morirá en el incendio, Rem no podrá culparme al respecto y nos quitaremos de encima a la odiosa de Amane- dijo satisfactoriamente.

-No olvides que Misa es la única capaz de hacer el trato con los ojos del Shinigami- interrumpió.

-Con Rem en el camino Misa ayuda más muerta que viva- decía sin ningún pesar- Esa estúpida solo alentó mi victoria con su presencia-

-¿Y si no muere?- se rio al final.

-Eso quiere decir que se cumple mi segunda suposición- Light camino hasta un pequeño escritorio donde se sentó en la silla para estar un poco más cómodo con su gran lectura- El único humano que podía ayudarla era Kanzo Mogi pero use la Death Note para obligarlo a sellar su propio destino contra las llamas- sonrió – Así que Rem si quiere salvar a su protegida tendrá que manipular a alguien con su libreta, no sé, a un policía o algo por el estilo para salvarla y como dijo Misa el día de nuestra presentación…el Shinigami que se enamore de un humano y use la libreta para alargar la vida de este solo le espera convertirse en cenizas-

-Eres muy inteligente Light… o más bien dicho manipulador-

-Solo se mover muy bien mis cartas- su teléfono comenzó a sonar y el propietario de ese comunicado era su padre Soichiro Yagami- ¿Listo para ver como da inicio mi victoria Ryuk?- dijo al terminar con la llamada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Light Yagami bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras con el pequeño libro en mano que hace unos momentos en la habitación de arriba estaba supuestamente leyendo mientras recordaba la llamada de su padre diciéndole que algo horrible había pasado con Misa Amane y Mogi en el edificio donde la modelo tenía una entrevista según lo que habían planeado para atrapar a Kira y que era necesario que urgentemente bajara y se uniera con ellos en la sala principal de investigación. Al castaño solo le faltaban unos cuantos escalones para estar completamente en el suelo del salón donde observo que estaban algunos de los agentes incluyendo a su padre al parecer esperando a alguien ya que todos tenían las miradas apuntando al ascensor. Pocos minutos esperando de pie en dicha sala se escuchó un ruido indicando que alguien estaba subiendo por la caja metálica, Light levanto ligeramente la vista y fue cuando vio que el elevador se habría de par en par… la imagen que pasaba ante sus ojos no creía que fuera cierta. Era nada más y nada menos que L cargando entre sus brazos a una Misa completamente inconsciente, por otro lado asta atrás de estos sin poder ser visible para cualquier ojo humano común estaba Rem la Shinigami que en teoría no debería estar aún con vida mirándolo furiosa ya que se supone que el debería proteger a la modelo. El pelinegro camino sin quitar la mirada del rostro de la rubia, en sus ojos solo podía notarse la preocupación y sobre todo la impotencia de no haber podido hacer más por la chica.

-Jefe Yagami, por favor acompañe a Watari a la habitación de Misa Amane- decía esto el detective mientras le entregaba cuidadosamente a la rubia – Cuide bien de ella… se lo encargo-

-Como tú digas L- dijo firmemente para después caminar detrás del anciano que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a donde se le había ordenado llevar a la joven.

-Matsuda-

-¿Si L?- pregunto el joven firmemente listo para ayudar.

-Necesito una taza de Té-

-Enseguida- decía en tono desanimado mientras desaparecía de la escena.

L camino con dificultad pero sin perder su típica postura encorvada hacia los monitores sin ni siquiera tomarle importancia a la figura del castaño que a un estaba de pie junto al inicio de las escaleras, Light solo miraba como L perdía su vista en uno de los monitores que daba imagen a la habitación de la modelo, viendo con tristeza como acomodaban a la chica en la cama, con un pañuelo quitaban los rastros de suciedad de su cara y como Watari colocaba una sonda en el brazo de la joven para administrarle líquidos. Después de unos cuantos minutos el pelinegro seguía de pie ante los monitores sin mencionar una palabra solo miraba y no perdía ningún detalle de lo que pasaba en esa habitación, para cualquiera seria inexplicable como Ryuzaki aun podía seguir de pie, su estado no era mejor que el de Misa y parecía que con su actitud despreocupada de sí mismo no le había pasado nada… ¿será la adrenalina? Pensó por un momento el castaño mientras seguía observando el estado en el que venía el gran detective L. Su ropa estaba más desalineada que de costumbre y completamente estropeada ya que la suciedad y los desgarres no tuvieron piedad con ella, su cara estaba sucia, tenía ligeras cortaduras donde la sangre con ese tinte rojo también se daba a notar… en pocas palabras parecía que Ryuzaki había asistido a la mismísima guerra.

-Lamento la demora L pero es la primera vez que hago Té- se disculpaba el joven algo agitado mientras colocaba la delicada taza de porcelana en el escritorio frente a Ryuzaki.

-Matsuda vigila a Light de cerca, no confíes en él- le susurro L tomándolo del hombro fuertemente cuando el joven se acercó.

-¿De qué hablas L?- dijo perplejo al sentir como el agarre del detective cada vez se hacía más débil y este se desplomaba en el suelo lentamente como en una toma a cámara lenta- ¡Light llama a Watari rápido!- grito desesperado mientras sujetaba a Ryuzaki.

-¡Papá L acaba de caer inconsciente por favor ayúdanos!- llamo desde su teléfono celular. No tardo mucho tiempo para que Watari y su padre ya se encontraran abajo preocupados por la terrible noticia.

-Sera mejor que llevemos al joven L a su habitación, necesita descansar-

-Pero acaba de desmayarse ¿no será mejor llevarlo al hospital?- interrumpió Matsuda.

-Mi hijo se encuentra bien, solo ha gastado más energía de la que su cuerpo por el momento tenía-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?- pregunto el jefe Yagami.

-Por órdenes de mi hijo, él y yo estamos siendo monitoreados las 24 horas del día por una computadora y en todo este tiempo no habido cambio alguno en su salud, no ha perdido sangre, sus signos vitales están en orden… solo es fatiga la que tiene- contesto mientras comenzaba ayudar a cargar junto con el señor Yagami a L –_Tal vez lo más duro para ti fue ver como la vida de la señorita Amane se extinguía frente a tus ojos hijo mío- _pensó el anciano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Jejejeje al parecer las cosas no salieron como tú esperabas Light- decía burlándose el shinigami por detrás del castaño que aún estaba parado en el inicio de las escaleras siendo observado por Matsuda.

-_Cállate Ryuk- _pensó furioso sin demostrar facción alguna –_La única explicación logia es que L personalmente allá interferido en mis planes, es por eso que esas dos siguen con vida… pero ¿Por qué alguien como L arriesgaría su vida para salvar la insignificante existencia de Misa?- _

-Al parecer otra vez él está delante de ti- se burló de nuevo.

_-Idiota nadie está por delante de mi… esto ha sido solo un pequeño tropiezo, más bien dicho un contratiempo que no tenía calculado pero aprovechare este tiempo en el que L tomara un descanso para recuperar su salud así podre planear algo sobre cómo lidiar de una vez por todas con Rem y Misa- _pensó el castaño.

-No sé qué planeas Light pero sé que será divertido- dijo el shinigami viendo como el próximo supuesto Dios del nuevo mundo se marchaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**~2 días después~**

-Watari… ¿Eres tú?-

-Así es, pero por favor no se levante- dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba una bandeja llena de comida en la mesita de noche –Todos estábamos tan preocupados por usted- sonrió.

-¿Cómo fue que salí de ahí?- pregunto incorporándose poco a poco en la cama.

-Señorita Amane es mejor que no se preocupe por eso ¿de acuerdo?- el anciano puso una de sus cálidas manos en el hombro derecho de la chica intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Cómo no quiere que pregunte Watari? Casi muero ahí adentro- la modelo se levantó de la cama con pesadez y con molestas punzadas en las piernas, con cada paso que daba podía entender que sus heridas seguían vivas.

-¿A dónde va señorita?- pregunto confuso el anciano.

-Hablare con L por supuesto, quiero saber qué fue lo que paso- dijo señalando la cámara de seguridad – Él es un pervertido, apuesto que está mirando en este mismo instante nuestra imagen-

-Creo que eso es imposible joven Amane- el anciano había agachado la cabeza.

-¿Por qué Watari? ¿Qué paso?- dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba para abrazar al anciano que estaba a punto de llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí estaba ella, afuera de la habitación del hombre que había salvado su vida desinteresadamente, que por culpa de su gran hazaña heroica estaba postrado en la cama enfermo por primera vez desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Watari en poco tiempo le conto como pasaron los eventos desafortunados adentro de empresas Yotsuba y como L arriesgo su vida por salvar la de ella, definitivamente Misa estaría en deuda con él y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era agradecérselo de la única manera que se le ocurría… siendo su enfermera tiempo completo. L al perder por completo sus energías hace dos días ocasiono que sus defensas bajaran logrando que la gripe lo dominara por completo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- decía después de haber tocado la puerta tres veces seguidas, pero no obtuvo contestación alguna -¿Ryuzaki aún no te mueres verdad?- pregunto asustada.

-Puedes pasar Misa- un pequeño pitido se escuchó y una diminuta luz verde se dejó notar arriba de la perilla de la puerta.

-¿No crees que es demasiada seguridad?- dijo al pasar cerrando la puerta.

-Estoy convaleciente en mi cama desprotegido y con los dos principales sospechosos de ser Kira como mis huéspedes ¿no crees que debería tener algo de seguridad?- el tono de L al hablar era más apagado de lo normal, parecía que en cualquier momento quedaría mudo.

-Siempre exagerando todo- dijo molesta –Watari me menciono que también tienes temperatura-

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Obviamente quitándote todas las cobijas de encima, tienes temperatura lo menos que debes hacer es taparte, concentraras el calor- el detective con todas sus fuerzas intento mantenerse abrigado pero por desgracia la modelo fue más audaz –listo… ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Con frio-

-Ya se te pasara- dijo sonriente guardando las cobijas en los closet.

-¿Dónde está Watari?-

-No te preocupes por él, le dije que yo te cuidaría hasta que te recuperaras- antes del que el detective pudiera mencionar alguna otra palabra Misa coloco su dedo índice tapándole la boca con dulzura y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro para quedar frente a frente –Gracias por salvarme Ryuzaki, fuiste muy valiente al ir por mi… aun no entiendo cuales fueron tus razones pero estaré eternamente agradecida-

-No podía perderte, eres muy importante… para poder cerrar el caso Kira- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Oh ya veo- se alejó hasta sentarse en una silla cerca de la cama- Me temo decirte que no recuerdo haber matado a nadie así que tu sacrificio fue en vano- Misa no podía entender por qué se encontraba tan furiosa con el comentario despreocupado y acusatorio de L.

-Yo creo que si- se tapó la boca mientras tocia un poco- Estas en deuda conmigo-

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- la rubia se había parado bruscamente de su asiento.

-Watari se preocupó mucho al ver que estuve a punto de morir, es por eso que me pidió que al recuperarme saliera con alguien por lo menos una vez- mintió – Así que eh pensado que tú y yo podríamos ver una película sin Light, me ayudarías con ese problema- volvió a mentir

-¿Acaso me estas invitando a una cita Ryuzaki?-

-No es una cita… es solo ver una película entre amigos-

-Acepto, si es así como quieres que te ayude lo are- dijo extremadamente feliz.

-Dame 5 días-

-De acuerdo Ryuzaki, antes de irme solo quiero ponerte otro paño nuevo por que el otro está caliente y no te sirve es que tu cara volvió a estar un poco roja por la temperatura- Misa entro al baño y salió con lo prometido- Perfecto, ammm ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí hasta que duermas?-

-No- L cerró los ojos intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño en el mismo tiempo que escuchaba como la modelo tomaba asiento en la misma silla donde anteriormente se había sentado. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que Misa noto que el detective estaba profundamente dormido, era la primera vez que lo veía así y sobre todo acostado de forma horizontal "incluso él puede parecer una persona normal" pensó con gracias, se acercó a su rostro despacio y con cuidado beso tiernamente su mejilla temía poder llegar a despertarlo.

-Estuviste tan preocupado cuidándome, que olvidaste cuidarte a ti mismo- susurro antes de incorporarse y salir de esa gran habitación.

Continuara…

**Ola! Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, jejejeje creo que me quedo algo largo el capítulo en comparación con los otros (creo que me emocione escribiendo jajaja) realmente no sabía bien como cortarlo pero en lo personal me gusto el final jajajjaa bueno espero sus comentarios con muchísimas ansias ¿Por qué lo hice bien verdad? Jajajaj ojala que sí porque me esforcé mucho en este capítulo, gracias de nuevo por leer hasta el final y esperar con ansias la nueva actualización.**

**Posdata: Me imagino que muchos se habrán dado cuenta que ya termine una de las primeras historias con las que inicie que fue Break the Ice, estoy muy feliz por eso y si no la han leído los invito con gusto a pasar a mi muro para que la lean. De nuevo gracias por todo y muero por leer sus Review.**

**Bye besooos!**


End file.
